Dental implants have become a standard treatment option for replacement of lost teeth. Osseointegration of implants are important to their success. However, despite many years of use, periodontal infection and heavy occlusal forces that disrupt osseointegration remain major risk factors for implant failure. Occlusal forces on osseointegrated oral implants according to currently practiced technology can cause bone loss and implant failures. The concentration of occlusal forces on peri-implant bone especially, in context of periodontal inflammation, negatively affects implant success. For the foregoing reasons, there is a pressing, but seemingly irresolvable need for improved oral implants.